


where do we go?

by edenwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caleb Adopted Willie, Caleb Covington Backstory, Good Caleb Covington, Good Significant Other Ray Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, get your tissues ready folks, the others are there but they're more mentioned in passing, whereas ray and willie have more of an investment role in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites
Summary: when him and his husband both die together, but how does one move on when they're left behind while the other crosses over?he lost his husband, his child, his life. but when he meets a lost skater kid and a guy named Ray Molina along the way...maybe, just maybe, Caleb can start to begin to move on.akaCaleb's backstory
Relationships: Caleb Covington & Willie, Caleb Covington/Original Male Character(s), Caleb Covington/Ray Molina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	where do we go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lylah_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/gifts).



> this is what happens when you have two day long discussions with your mate about Caleb wearing a ring on his wedding finger and thus this happened.
> 
> enjoy!

It was an accident. That's what he keeps telling himself anyway. 

Caleb was practicing his magic in the garage, ready for his upcoming show on the weekend. He was practicing with fire rings, attempting to step through them without touching the flames and disappear halfway through, reappearing in front of the audience. 

He was practicing for months before this moment, not wanting to cause any accidents to himself or the assistants at the show. 

As his back was turned for a second, he didn't realise the flames start to travel upwards from the rope to the ceiling. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see his husband's mouth open and face twisted with terror. He turned on his heel backwards to see the flames had spread across the entirety of the ceiling and quickly moved to his husband to push him into the hallway. 

But, of course, they weren't that lucky.

Just as Caleb had reached his husband near the doorway, massive chunks of the ceiling began to chip away from its security and collapsed inwards, crushing most of the contents inside. They were partially trapped underneath pieces of the ceiling and struggled to make them give way to try and escape. 

"Raymond... I think this is it." Caleb gasped. His lungs began to fill up with smoke and his chest racked with coughs. 

"I know, my love." Raymond gasped out. 

They reached for each others hand and held on with what little amount of strength they had left. 

"Caleb," He started. "We'll find each other again, I know we will, we always have." He paused as harsh coughs tore through his throat. "But if we don't, promise me you will move on." 

"I- I can't move on from you. You're all I have left." 

"You're going to have to. I don't know what waits for us on the other side but you have to promise me." 

"I, I promise." He grips the other's hand tight. "I won't.. forget about.. you." 

"Neither will I, my love." 

And with that their grip slacked and their watery eyes began to close. Smoke bellowed into the surrounding garden and the house. By the time the firemen arrived, they were too late, all they saw was the men's hands clasped in each others and tear tracks dried on their cheeks. 

\---

_Caleb Covington,_

_Your husband, Raymond, wishes for you to be comfortable in your new life as a ghost. It was his final request before he crossed over._

_I have provided you with a club. I believe your talent lies with the creative arts, magic, singing, dancing and the like._

_He would want you to be happy._

_\- G/S_

When he finished reading, his eyes were welled up with unshed tears. He clasped his hand over his mouth to stop the body wracking sobs from being vocalised and sank to the floor, letter in hand. 

After a few hours or days, he never knew anymore, he decided to roam the club and it's secrets. He found a dressing room, a hotel assuming for staff members, he found different little nooks and crannies in the weirdest of places, but he decided he liked it. 

He changed into a different set of clothes. The suit was made from silks and velvets that felt like heaven on the skin, it was much more pleasant clothing than when he was alive and unable to afford this type of expensive materials. 

And he set off to work, renovating the club and the hotel, working on his magic and his newfound set of powers. 

\---

It's been a few decades since he died. He's managed to distract himself and build up a staff to assist him with shows and maintenance of the club. He even managed to harness the power of having lifers see him at his will. 

It's when he's walking down Hollywood Boulevard that he meets Willie. The boy looked so lost, standing in the middle of the crowd, skateboard in hand, probably wondering why people couldn't see, hear or touch him anymore. 

When Caleb touches the kid's shoulder, he startles and turns around with his eyes wide and mouth agape. 

"You- you can see me?" He chokes out. 

"Yes." 

"How?"

"Ghosts can interact with other ghosts, just like lifers can interact with each other." He explains and feels immediate dread in his stomach when the kid's face drops at the mention of ghosts.

"Lifers?" 

"It's a term ghosts use for the living." 

"Oh. What's your name?" 

"Caleb Covington." And with that, he motioned Willie to follow him back to the club so the kid could have a place to stay, away from the noise of the busy life of people who don't even realise they're there. 

Willie managed to catch up with him on his board. "Are you gonna ask for my name?" 

"I'd rather not. I'd become attached." But he had a feeling he was already. 

\--- 

Over the next couple of decades, Willie started to become like a son to Caleb. Neither of them knew how it happened but only knew that it just.. did. 

Caleb would help Willie come to terms with his death and help him with the nightmares that reminded him of his death and, later, losing Caleb as well. 

Willie would unknowingly help Caleb begin to lift his loss and grief of what could have been. 

Caleb started to accept hugs from Willie, but rejected them from anyone else who dared to try. 

It wasn't until he could see the connection between Willie and Alex, that he felt the same way he did when he lost his husband- dread. He was worried of losing Willie, a kid who was like a son to him, to Alex.

But when Alex and Willie invited Caleb to the Molinas for a family dinner, that he met Ray. The name alone brought back memories that made him flinch internally. When the kid's were finished, they left to go to the studio, leaving Ray and Caleb together in the kitchen. 

"So, Caleb, what do you do? I've heard bits and pieces from Willie about you running a club, what's it like?" Ray asked, a slight smile on his face which was rested on his folded hands. 

Caleb's face began to heat up a little bit at what Willie could have possibly told Ray, why did it matter so much to him if the kid did or not? He cleared his throat a little before starting. "Well, I do run a club. It's called Hollywood Ghost Club, where all ghosts can take refuge if they want to escape the noise of the outside for the night or however long they want. The living also come as well to see the performances and can become members, but they're only allowed in first by invitation. And anything happens, no two days are the same. Some people have a want for magic one day and the next it could be a singing and dancing performance." 

When he finished he saw Ray's smile had grown. "What?" Caleb chuckled slightly. 

"You're so enthusiastic when you talk about the club." He replied. 

"And?" 

"It's cute." Caleb's cheeks heated up more at the comment and the chuckle that followed by Ray. 

"So how did you meet Willie? He seems really attached to you- don't begin to argue, even a blind man could see the way the kid looks up to you." 

"I met him when he just died." Ray took a sharp inhale at that. "He looked so lost, I couldn't just leave him there. I had to do something, so I brought him back to the club and we went from there." 

"At least it was you who found him and not some rogue ghost or something." Ray whispered. 

Caleb's face darkened at the thought and Ray rubbed his arm comfortingly before standing. "Want to help me make dessert?" 

"Of course." 

\---

"How did you die?" Ray whispered to Caleb lying next to him. 

The Covingtons were invited to a sleepover by the Molinas. While Willie was in the studio with the boys and Julie, Caleb was in Ray's room both lying on top of the bed covers.

Caleb took a deep breath before considering how to answer. "I died in a fire. I was trying a new magic scene and I didn't realise the place caught on fire before my husband came to get me." He took a pause, his breath shuddering at the memory of his and his husband's death. "We were trapped underneath the debris from the ceiling and we died shortly after, the smoke was too much for inhalation. He crossed over while I was left behind. I promised him to move on but it's so hard, it got easier when I met Willie but I don't know what happened." 

Ray pulled him into a hug without a second thought and Caleb allowed the action, needing some contact with another. 

Ray rested his head against Caleb's and rubbed his back periodically. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you anyhow, and I know Willie is too, he'd be lost without you. You've given him a home, a job, a family, you're like a dad to him, you mean a lot to him- everyone can see it. And you mean a lot to me too. I know I can't compete with your husband, and I've noticed you still wear your wedding ring which is completely fine I do with Rose's, my late wife. What ever helps you cope you do it. I'm always here for you no matter what." 

Caleb allowed a small smile to creep through at Ray's words, before linking their hands together. "Thank you Ray." 

"You're welcome, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> the plot twist at the end was Ray Molina being Raymond reincarnated. 
> 
> \---
> 
> thank you everyone for reading! please kudos and comment if you want more and if you have any requests!!


End file.
